Do You Love Me?
by Xtreme619
Summary: Taylor and Chad are confussed about their feelings for each other after the after party. Will they get the nerves to talk to each other? who knows? I DO! so read and review, please! oneshot


I don't own any of the characters, or the High School Musical (although Corbin Bleu's locked in my closet).

Do You Love Me?

Taylor's P.O.V.

The after party was awesome! I was so happy that Chad asked me out! He really is a nice guy. He's not the ass-hole I've always known him to be. He's kind, sweet, and beautiful, has an amazing personality, and also has a hilarious sense of humor! And even though I really didn't want to dance, he was able to get me out on the dance floor for most of the night. Although I was disappointed when he walked me home that he didn't say he loves me, or even kiss me.

Maybe he doesn't love me? Maybe he just asked me out because he didn't have anything else to do? But what if he does love me? Do I love him? Do I even really like him? Oh man! I don't know anymore! What will I do if he asks me out again? Do I say yes? Should I turn him down? What if he never talks to me again? Oh, no! What if this was just one more of his practical jokes? What will I do?

Chad's P.O.V.

Last night was awesome! Man, I never knew Taylor was so amazing! All those years I wasted time trying to make her feel horrible instead of trying to get to know her! I'm such an ass-hole! How will she ever forgive me? I can't even forgive myself for that! Who am I to expect her to do so? Why should she? She has every right to hate my guts for the rest of her life. Taylor has every right to walk right out of my life forever and take my heart with her. Why would she love an ass-hole like me when she could have any guy in the world that deserves her so much more? But do I even really like her? Do I love her? I don't even know how I feel about her! Oh, God, what if she hates me? If she never speaks to me again, what will I do? Oh man! Did she like last night as much as I did? What if she turns me down? Should I even try to ask her out again? Will she hate me? Oh, damn! What am I to do?

No one's P.O.V.

Taylor walked down the halls of East High smiling, saying hi to all of her friends. She turned the corner and saw Chad saying bye to all his friends. She thought for a moment to turn back around, but kept walking. Chad noticed Taylor and thought to walk the other way, but he'd be late for class if he did, so he kept walking. When they met in the hall, Taylor smiled shyly at Chad and mumbled a hello, while Chad smiled at the floor, trying to hide his face.

Chad looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but no words come out. Taylor looked at him disappointed. Then walked away, ready to cry. The school day passed fairly quickly, both Chad and Taylor thought about nothing but each other and, and what to say to each. Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan all noticed this, and Kelsi and Jason asked them about it. Both denied that anything was on their minds.

Taylor's P.O.V.

The final bell rang, and I walked outside to find Chad. I needed to talk to him. I found him walking and talking with his friends, and I second-guessed myself. Should I talk to him? I shook off that thought and walked up to Chad who was now standing by himself waiting for someone.

"Hey, Chad!" I said.

"Oh, umm… hey, Taylor…" he stuttered.

"Are you waiting for a ride?" I asked him casually.

"Yeah, my mom. She picks me up after school. Do… do you… do you need a ride? Home?" he babbled on.

"No, that's ok, I can walk." I shrugged.

"No, no, really, it's ok, my mom can take you, please," he sounded so nervous!

"Ok, I guess," I answered.

"Look, Taylor, umm… I have something to tell you, but please promise not to laugh," he said.

"Ok, I promise,"

"Umm… Taylor, you know Friday night, at the after party?" I nodded. "Well, you know I asked you on that date to the party." I nodded again, not liking were this was going. "Well, I, umm, I… I… I figured something out, Taylor, and I really need to tell you something. I think I love you. No, I know I love you. I know you deserve so much better than me, the way I treated you all those years, and being such an ass, but I still love you. Please, please tell me you love me too, even though you have all rights to rip my heart out, slice it up, fry it, and force feed me it." He finished. I almost cried. No, I did cry. "Taylor, no," Chad's eyes filled with water, "Taylor, don't…" he ran his fingers through my hair, "Please don't cry, that's not what I want," I shook my head.

"I love you, too, Chad. And I forgive you all that shit you pulled on me, and for being an ass-hole. I love you so much," I said, watching Chad's face light up. I walked into his open arms crying. Chad wiped away my tears and pulled me close, our faces almost touching. I snaked my arms around his neck and closed the gap that separated us, pressing my lips to his. It felt so right. He slowly ran his hands up and down my back. Chad bit down on my lip and I gasped unwillingly. He soon deepened the kiss and pulled me even closer to him. Chad was so gentle with me. I pulled away to breathe, and he moved to kiss my neck.

"I love you, Chad,"

"I love you, too, Taylor,"


End file.
